1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, information processing apparatuses such as mobile phones have multiple functions. Therefore, a user may obtain various types of information by using various functions provided to the information processing apparatus. As an example of a function provided to the information processing apparatus, there is a function of recognizing user behavior. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-340903 discloses a technology of recognizing user behavior such as walking, running, or stopping by using an acceleration sensor or a gyro sensor and displaying the behavior as an object.
However, in the aforementioned technology, a method of recognizing each behavior of the user with a good accuracy is not implemented. Therefore, for example, it is necessary to implement a filtering function and a calculation function for recognizing each behavior. In addition, it is also necessary to implement a method of optimizing results of behavior recognition.